No Need To Say Goodbye
by hotfruits
Summary: Edmund worries as time goes by, and when he'll see Caspian again. Sequel to The Call. SLASH


(I own nothing, nothing I say!)

"Edmund, what's wrong? And don't try telling me everything is ok, cause it clearly isn't" Lucy said, sounding quite a bit like Susan, to Edmund's distaste.

Edmund really didn't want to share his feelings, but he knew Lucy could be ruthless when she wanted to know what was troubling her siblings, especially Edmund.

"It's been so long, Lucy" Edmund replied, trying to keep his voice steady as to not alarm his younger sister. "I know we'll see each other again, but when?"

"I don't know Ed" Lucy said as she brought Edmund into a tight hug, rubbing his back.

"Time is so different in Narnia, how old do you think Caspian is by now?" Edmund's voice hitched, as he took a long, shaky breath to calm himself.

"Do you think he's married? He is king now, and the people will expect an heir" Edmund couldn't control the cry that escaped past his lips as he said this. He knew it was necessary for a king to have an heir, but the idea of Caspian laying in bed with another made him feel dead inside.

"Lucy…do you think we assumed too much when Aslan said we'd be coming back? I know we are, but…" Edmund's sobs took control again, as he held tight to Lucy, hoping she knew what he was trying to say.

"No matter what, you and Caspian will be together again. He made the promise to call, and you made the promise to answer it. I believe Aslan will respect that, and that you two will be reunited when time sees fit".

Edmund couldn't believe how wise his baby sister had become, as he nodded tearfully, before pulling out of the embrace.

"It's just…just so hard to be without him. I love him so much" Edmund said he wiped away his tears on his coat.

"You guys will be together again in Narnia, that much I know for sure" Lucy said, smiling as she took Edmund's hand in her own, giving it a squeeze.

Before Edmund could reply, the door to Lucy's room shot open, and their obnoxious cousin Eustace stepped into the room. Edmund quickly turned his head to the side so Eustace couldn't see his tears, in order to avoid humiliation.

"What are you lot up to? Talking about that fanciful land of yours again?" Eustace sneered as he stomped over to his cousins.

"Bugger off Eustace" Edmund replied, his voice low.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Eustace shouted, "You two are completely mad, always talking about half man, half horse monsters and a talking lion!"

Edmund got up from the bed, anger boiling in his veins as he pushed Eustace. He began to yell at his cousin, but found that there were no sounds coming from his mouth.

Edmund and Lucy felt that familiar pull of magic as the world rushed around them. When everything stopped whirling, they found themselves plummeting into the ocean.

As soon as he was above water, Edmund screamed Lucy's name, worried something had happened to her. To his relief, he saw her hand waving widely just a few feet from where he was. He swam over to her and saw that she had managed to find Eustace.

Looking in front of them, all he saw was vast waters that seemed never ending. When Edmund looked behind him though, his jaw dropped at the large ship he saw. Both Lucy and Edmund recognized this ship from the painting in Lucy's room.

He saw the rope dropping from the ship before it made its way into the water. Motioning for Lucy to follow him, he began to swim over to the rope.

Edmund grabbed the rope as Lucy and Eustace approached, giving it a good tug.

Edmund held Lucy tightly as someone began pulling them up, just in case she might slip and fall.

As they were hoisted on board the ship, Edmund quickly stood, while the other two struggled to find their footing.

As he was reaching down to help Lucy up, he saw the Telmarine sailors and instinctively stood in front of his little sister.

"Who are you boy?" asked one of sailors in a thick accent.

"I'm King Edmund, and this is Queen Lucy" Edmund said, trying to sound a lot braver than he felt.

"Our Lord will like to speak to you then, your majesty" the sailor replied nastily, bowing before Edmund.

Edmund nodded as he grabbed Lucy's hand and placed her besides Eustace.

"So help me God Eustace, if you don't watch Lucy with your life, I'll make sure you'll always regret it" Edmund's promise was made very clear, as Eustace nodded, a little bit of fear present in his eyes.

The Telmarine grabbed Edmund by the elbow and began to drag him below deck. The ship stairs were a bit tricky to walk down, for the waves kept crashing against the sides of the ship.

As they reached the bottom of the ship, Edmund saw a young man with his back turned to them. His outfit reminded Edmund of stories his mother would tell him about pirates, and all the chaos they caused.

"My Lord" the sailor said as he forced Edmund to his knees in front of their captain.

The waves were so loud that Edmund barely heard the captain's voice, but he could hear a familiarity in it that sent shivers down his spine.

Edmund squeezed his eyes shut, tears threatening to spill. There was no way, no way this was Caspian. 'Maybe a relative, if even that' Edmund thought bitterly.

He heard the sailor walk away as the captain approached him, holding out his hand.

As much as he didn't want to, for fear it would break his heart, Edmund looked up at the captain.

The looks were so startlingly familiar that Edmund's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Do you not recognize me, King Edmund?" the captain said, his voice worried.

Edmund grabbed his hand and pulled himself up, so that he was now standing face to face with…oh, could it be?

"Caspian…it can't be…you've barely aged at all" Edmund said, finding it hard to speak as he always did around this beautiful man.

"It's only been a year, King Edmund, since we parted last" Caspian said as he smiled warmly at Edmund.

At that moment, both men wrapped their arms tightly around each other. Edmund's heart soared with happiness as he pressed his lips against the only man he could ever love, silent tears trickling down his face. As Caspian deepened the kiss between them, Edmund finally felt at peace with himself, and at home.

"Edmund, I'm so happy you have come back" Caspian said, his eyes starring deeply into Edmund's.

"I promised you I would come back when you called me" Edmund said, his voice shaky with all of the emotions he felt. Their lips once again found each others, both thanking Aslan for this opportunity to see each other again.

For never having to say goodbye.


End file.
